Namek Savior
by koRn87
Summary: A Fanfic based On Nameks and the 2nd rise of Dr. Gero.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: This is in the DBZ universe, but some events might not had happened. Like Anybody but Gohan reaching SSJ2 and the Whole Buu saga.  
Namek Savior, Chapter 1: Beginning.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tolden sat on a cliff that overlooked a lake. He let out a heave of despair. He had been on the run for 2 years. He was only 12, but he felt as if he was a Thousand. The Gero Empire had finally overran the world, as Dr. Geros savage Changelings that he had re-genetically enginereed from Furiza's genes, only stronger, plundered and destroyed the lives of Billions. He thought back to when he was only 8, 4 years ago.......  
  
He and Toola had lived happily for 7 years, since he was found a 1 year old in the city, sitting on a doorstep. Sometimes he was teased by other kids because he was green, but when he was 7 they moved into the country and he only saw Toola. He knew he was different because Toola looked like all the other people. One day when he was nine Dr. Gero unleashed the Changelings on the world. This day Toola, once a World-Wide Champion of Martial Arts, began to train him. He taught him Bukujustu, Zanzoken, how to from ki blasts and even a technique that he said he learned from a Turtle Master called the Kamehameha. One day Toola discovered that Dr. Gero was "eliminating" all the fighters strong enough to stand up to him. He knew they would come someday, so he pulled Tolden aside.  
"Tolden," he said, "You are very strong. Stronger than me in fact. Tomorrow i go to meet my destiny at the hands of the Changelings. You are a Namek. A elder of your race once gave me a sword and told me to give it to you when you got old enough. Here it is."  
  
The sword was made out of white ki and had a inscription on it. Tolden strained to see what it said. The inscription said, "Sword of Destiny."  
The next day Toola left and Tolden walked away from the house he would never see again, the Sword of Destiny strapped to his back.  
  
Present. Tolden knew he must keep moving, and he walked into some woods that were to the left of him. After about a hour of wandering through the forest, He came upon a dust storm. Suddenly it stopped. A green man that looked like Tolden was meditating!  
  
"Tolden," he said, "I've been expecting you."  
  
Tolden stammered, "How do you know my name? And why do you look like me?"  
  
The Namek casually replied, "I am a Namek like you. My name is Piccolo. Come closer."  
  
All of a sudden Tolden knew everything, about the Z warriors, how Piccolo knew his name, and what Piccolo intended to do with him.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Tolden asked.  
  
"I telepathicly sent you the information that you needed to know." Piccolo said.  
  
"So when do i meet these "Z" warriors?" Tolden inquired.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Unfortunatly, they're dead, and Dende turned the Dragonballs to stone and he can't turn them back."  
  
Tolden knew about the Dragonballs from the information Piccolo telepathically sent him. And he wanted to fight the Changelings and Dr. Gero to get revenge on him for Toola.  
  
Piccolo remarked, " Since we can't find a way to change the Dragonballs back, we'll have to fight them. But we still DO have a chance, you have the most potential I've seen since Gohan. I don't know what to teach you about swords though, i don't use them myself. You can learn that on your own."  
  
Tolden proudly said, "I have already learned Bukujustu, Zanzoken, Ki blasts, and the Kamehameha."  
  
Piccolo's eyes bulged. "What? Who taught you that?"  
  
Tolden said, "My sensai, Toola, said he learned it from a Turtle Master."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Well, get some sleep, because tomorrow we start training."  
  
That night Tolden dreamed of his life before he got on the run. Where did he come from? He often asked himself. Toola had told him just that one day he found him on a step, but the truth was one day he was wandering around the house and had found a letter. It had said,   
Dear Toola, one day you saved me on New Namek. I am dying, and i know no friends except you to take my offspring, Tolden. One day when I was a child Kami predicted that my kid would be a mighty warrior. Please help him fulfill his destiny, and don't tell him of me. I don't want him to miss me when im gone, it might cause him too much heartbreak. Accept him as your natural child.  
Opinteng  
Accept him as his child Toola had. Tolden couldn't say that he had not had a happy life before Dr. Gero's Changelings had taken over. Tolden had everything he wanted until the day Toola left. Now he craved only power to avenge Toola's death.  
  
Captain Ice of the Gero Empire punched a boulder into little pieces in frustration. It seemed that Tolden had disappered from the Earth! He knew that if he didn't find him, Dr. Gero would be very displeased....... Ice shuddered. Somehow Tolden must hust have learned to mask his ki, because he couldn't sense him! Another unlikely possibilty was that Tolden was dead, which would mean Ice would be killed. Gero didn't care one way or another about the soldiers that did his dirty work, and he might kill just because he was in a bad mood.  
  
**END CHAPTER 1**  
Like it? Hate it? email me at thecrock0@hotmail.com  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Namek Savior, Chapter 2: Training  
Tolden was awoken at the break of dawn by a sudden rush of cold. He opened his eyes, and a fish stared back at him!   
  
"Hu-" Tolden questioned, and water filled his mouth. He realized he was underwater. He swam up to be greeted by a smirking Piccolo.  
  
"Good Morning," Piccolo remarked, "Nice to see you up. Lesson #1 is, if you aren't a light sleeper, you're dead. From now on if you sleep past the crack of dawn, you get thrown in the river. Don't worry, you'll get some dry clothes in a few minutes."  
  
The day got worse from there. Before the training even started, Piccolo said, "Now you get your new clothes. You will never see your old ones again."  
  
With a wave of his finger, Tolden had new clothes that looked just like Piccolo's. He flexed his muscles. He had a harder time moving his arms, and moving in general, and he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Weighted clothing." Piccolo said, seemingly reading his mind. "They greatly increase your Power level. Your Power Level now is about 78,000, and mine in 159,000. The higher Changelings are about 725,000, and it is said that Dr. Gero himself in a new Android body is about 1,550,000."  
  
This shocked Tolden. How could he get this strong? But he was getting used to his new clothes. Piccolo said it was time for training. First he made Tolden do 1500 pulls up on a tree, followed by 700 squats and 900 pushups. By the end Tolden felt like he was dead.  
  
"It going to get MUCH worse," Piccolo said. "The warm up exercises will incresae by 100 each day, and i will do them with you. Then comes the hard part. Actually fighting will take so much out of you some days you won't be able to move. Now, defend yourself!"  
  
All of a sudden he flew at Tolden. Tolden recoiled in suprise, and Piccolo kicked him right in the face. He grabbed his face, and Piccolo kneed him in the stomach. Tolden got mad and swung at him. Piccolo caught his fist and threw him into the stream. Then Tolden had a idea.  
  
"KA----ME--HA-----ME----" He said underwater, and zanzokened in front of Piccolo, "HA!!!!!!!"  
  
The blast slammed into Piccolos ki shield and even though it didnt penetrate his shield, it threw him back into a mountain range about a mile away. Tolden smiled as he thought that was the end. He turned around to walk back to camp to be met with the heel of Piccolo's foot. It threw him back, and Piccolo ax handled him in the back. He wrenched in pain, and Piccolo just laughed. He took advantage of Piccolo laughing and kicked him in the stomach. Piccolo gritted his teeth and flew up.  
  
Tolden was folowing him, and he got an idea. He zanzokened in back of Piccolo, and Piccolo turned around. He then zanzokened to where Piccolo was facing a second ago, and did a diving kick to the small of his back. Piccolo flew towards the ground, but still landed on his feet. Tolden landed bedside him and roundhoused him in the jaw. Piccolo spit a tooth and kneed him in the ribs. Tolden bent over and Piccolo kicked him in the face.  
  
"Get up!" He said, punching him in the face. Tolden's nose bled, and he jumped up. He fired a ki blast at him, and Piccolo dodged. Then Tolden fired another. And another. Piccolo dodged them all, and Tolden went for the real attack. He kicked them in the stomach, and fired a ki blast to his back. It burned Piccolo's back, and he yelled in pain. He whirled around and punched him hard enough to break his nose. Tolden grabbed his face, and Piccolo kicked him in the back of the leg, ripping the tendon. Tolden fell down.  
  
"Thats enough sparring for today. We can do more exercises later and tonight we'll work on technique." Piccolo said. He handed Tolden a small green bean.  
  
"Whats this?" Tolden asked.  
  
"It's called a senzu. They will heal you to full health, very useful in battle. Now rest or meditate for a while, then we'll do some more calisthenics." Piccolo walked away after that. Tolden sighed.  
  
"One more thing, a good way to further yourself without fighting is meditation. It'll help you be more concentrated." Piccolo remarked, then flew off too meditate.  
  
Tolden tried meditating. After a while, a blue man that Tolden knew from Piccolo's telepathic info that this was King Kai, or Kaio-sama.  
  
"Tolden," King Kai said, "There is one move Piccolo can't teach you. It is called the Kaio-Ken. Now, this is what you have to do....."  
  
8 hours later, Tolden had finally figured out what he had to do. He walked out into a clearing, and concentrated. He tried to push his ki outward, and yelled, "Kaio-Ken Times 2!" His skin streched and his muscles concrated and then grew, and a red aura surrounded him. He felt as though he was being torn apart, and he mentally shut it off. He tried again and found that he could go up to Kaio-Ken times 4 for a long time. Piccolo yelled that it was time for some more exercise. Tolden smiled as he realized that Piccolo would have a suprise tomorrow......  
  
Dr. Gero stared out his wall-sized window. He smiled to himself as he realized that now only not was he the smartest person in the world, he was the strongest. History would remember Dr. Gero as the greatest- wait, he was immortal! A cackle came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Dr. Gero, your highness, Captain Ice is here to see you." Said Dr. Geros secretary.  
  
"Let him in." Dr. Gero said. Perhaps Ice and his squad had caught the spawn of Toola. Now that Toola and the Z fighters were gone, only this Tolden was left to challenge him, and once this was nipped in the bud before Tolden could get strong enough to challenge him, he truly would be the Emporer of the world.  
  
Captain Ice pulled at the collar of his Gero Empire- issued uniform. He knew that Dr. Gero was not going to like the information he was bringing......  
**END CHAPTER 2**  
Chapter 3: Repritore  
Like It? Hate It? email at thecrock0@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Namek Savior: Chapter 4: Encounter  
  
Ice was flying overhead a dense forest with his squad, which consisted of him and 6 others. The other 6 were rookies, with low power levels. They were grunts, expendable soldiers that Ice could throw in to test the water. All of a sudden he saw two green people, one of which who was undoubtably Tolden. Ice smirked and swooped down, motioning to his squad.  
  
Tolden sat meditating. All of a sudden Tolden could feel 7 high power levels coming towards him, and he shot up.  
  
"Piccolo," Tolden said, "Can you feel that?"  
  
"Yes." Piccolo said. "They're looking for you, and what they'll get is a fight. Remember, always keep your cool in a fight."  
  
Piccolo had been repeating this over and over to Tolden since since the day before yesterday. Tolden realized that he must have known about it, that was why he put off sparring yesterday and taught Tolden a new technique, called Kienzan. It was putting a ki ball into a flat, saw-like spinning ki blade. Tolden did one and watched it slice through a mountain. He was amazed!  
  
Tolden thought about the move that he had told no one about that Toola taught him, the Red Destroyer. It could blow up planets, Toola had said. You did it by holding your right wrist with your left hand and shouting, "RED DESTROYER!!!" A huge red ki blast would come out. It was Tolden's most powerful attack. /Today the Changelings would feel the Red Destroyer as they had the day Toola had left./ Tolden thought.  
  
The Changelings landed and silently looked at Piccolo and Tolden. Finally the biggest one spoke, obviouly the leader. "You," Pointing at Tolden, "Are coming with us."  
  
Piccolo laughed. "Over my and his dead bodies."  
  
Ice said, "So be it. Chanka, get Tolden. Malit, you get the other one."  
  
Chanka flew at Tolden, a grin on his face. Tolden zanzokened behind him and put his elbow as hard as he could into Chanka's back. Chanka twisted in pain, and Tolden kicked him in the stomach. Chanka grunted and pinned Toldens arms down with his knees and began to try to punch him into inconsciousnss.  
  
Piccolo was faring better. He met Malit head on and kneed him in the chest, knocking Malit's wind out. Piccolo then threw Malit in the air and hit him with a ki blast. Malit blocked but his arm was burnt. He yelled in pain, gritted his teeth, and flew down towards Piccolo. Malit swung but missed while Piccolo dodged and snapped Malit's arm over his knee. Malit cried out in pain and Piccolo tripped him and kicked him in the side, breaking a rib.  
  
Tolden fought to stay awake. He twisted his palm up towards Chanka's face and shot him with a ki blast. Chanka screamed in pain and his hands flew up to his eyes. Tolden punched him in the stomach and threw him away from him. He then jumped up and shot a ki blast at him. It hit Chanka in the chest and he flew back. Tolden's hands began to glow and he slowly chanted, "KA----ME----HA----ME-------HA!!!!!"  
  
Chanka didn't even have a chance to block as the Kamehameha enveloped him.  
  
Piccolo had just broke Malit's nose when Malit landed his first and last blow, a punch to Piccolo 's stomach. Piccolo threw Malit in the air and snuffed him out with a blue ki ball. The ripped and torn body of Malit flew back to the Earth.  
  
Then Piccolo got an idea. "Tolden, this is what we will do........."  
  
Ice looked his 4 remaining grunts over, trying to decide the 2 strongest ones to send against Piccolo and Tolden. He was too proud to send all of them in to make it 2 on 1, which would close the gap.  
  
Tolden put his hands over his eyes and yelled, "Tayoken!" The grunts were temporaily blinded but Ice could still see. Piccolo fired a Renzoku Energy Dan, ki blast after ki blast pounded into the 4 grunts, but Ice managed to jump out of the way. The Renzoku Energy Dan killed 3 of them, and Tolden drew the Sword of Light and slashed the remaining one in half. A look of horror crossed the grunt's face for a instant before he fell to the ground in two pieces.  
  
Ice looked in amazement. How could have Piccolo and Tolden killed his squad so eisaly?  
  
"No matter." Ice smirked. "I am far, far stronger then them, and even my star students Malit and Chanka were too stupid too transform to save thier own lives."  
  
"You will not leave this place alive." Piccolo remarked, and Tolden gripped the Sword of Light with two hands."  
  
"If you say so." Ice shrugged. "Now the real battle begins."  
  
**END CHAPTER 4**  
  
Chapter 5: Ice's Demise  
  
Like It? Hate It? email me at thecrock0@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Namek Savior, Chapter 5: Ice's Demise?  
  
Tolden cooly eyed Ice. His power level was beatable, but then Piccolo telepathically said to Tolden, "Don't forget his transformations."  
  
At that instant, Piccolo, Tolden, and Ice clashed. Every hit that Piccolo and Tolden attemped to land on Ice, was blocked. Suddenly Ice lashed out with his legs and kicked both Piccolo and Tolden in the stomach. Piccolo righted himself and landed a roundhouse to Ice. It sent Ice flying back, and he roughly hit a large rock and stopped. He leaped up, and flew towards Piccolo, a smirk on his face. Tolden hit Ice in the side with a diving kick, and Ice hit the ground. Piccolo ran over and kicked him in the head.  
  
"We're winning-" Tolden said, but was cut off by Ice's foot to his face. He yelled. Tolden's head snapped back, and Ice kneed him in the stomach. Tolden bent over in pain and was ax handled to the ground. Then Ice realized that Piccolo was unattended. Ice whirled around to be hit with a enourmous ki ball that burned the front of his uniform off and scorched his chest. It sent him flying 200 yards, but Tolden zanzokened behind Ice and kicked him between the shoulder blades.  
  
Ice yelled in frustration and turned around and tried to hit Tolden with a forearm shot, but Tolden blocked it and punched him in the stomach. Then Piccolo jumped in and at that point Ice knew that the battle was turning Tolden and Piccolo's way. Then relentlessly pounded him until he had trouble standing. He kicked them away and jumped back.  
  
"Level 2!!!!" Ice yelled and began to transform. His muscles bulged, and a red stripe appeared across his chest. Piccolo flew toward him, and Ice dodged and ripped off Piccolo's arm! Piccolo smirked and effortlessly regenerated his arm. Ice, however, kept dodging around and pummeling Piccolo. Tolden zanzokened in and punched Ice in the solar plexus. Ice coughed blood and backhanded Tolden into a grouping of trees.  
  
"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!!!!" Tolden yelled and flew towards Ice. Ice threw the bruised Piccolo aside and Tolden and Ice clashed. Every hit was blocked by each other until Tolden got the upper hand and elbowed Ice in the face, breaking his nose. He then kicked Ice in the back of the knee and Ice's leg buckled. Tolden roundhoused him in the temple, and Ice crumpled.  
  
Piccolo had two hands to his forehead, and Tolden realized that he was gathering ki. Ice stood up, blood streaming from his nose, and Tolden shot a ki blast at him, but Ice shot a bigger one and it threw Tolden back. His arms were bloody, and Tolden blocked a kick. He noticed that he was getting tired, and shut off the Kaio-Ken. Ice kicked Tolden in the stomach.  
  
Tolden was wearing out. There was no denying it. Still he fought on, hoping that Piccolo's blast would be enough to kill him. Tolden crumpled painfully as a huge ki ball hit him in the stomach.  
  
Piccolo's blast was charged. Tolden was away, and Piccolo knew this time was perfect to kill him.  
  
"Makonkosoppo, FIRE!" Piccolo yelled. The blast drilled through Ice's back, he screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Large clouds of dust rose up.  
  
"Level 3!!!" Tolden heard yelled as the dust cleared. He stared in horror at the Level 3 Changeling. Ice's body was jet black, with a Ice-blue streak across his face. Ice smirked and flew towards Tolden.  
  
"KAIO-KEN TIMES 4!!!" Tolden yelled. Piccolo powered up to full power, and jumped on the back of Ice, wailing on his head with his fists. Ice tried to pull the powerful Piccolo off, and the newly powered-up Tolden kicked Ice in the stomach. Ice grunted in pain and backhanded Tolden. Tolden got his balance in the dirt and kneed Ice in the face, all the time Piccolo wailing away. Finally Ice threw Piccolo off, and the 3 of them squared off.  
  
"You have no chance." Ice remarked. "Let me finish him and we'll go to Dr. Gero."  
  
His reponse was a punch to the side of the head, and a roundhouse to his jaw, cracking it out of place. Ice grimaced and with a loud CRACK!!, snapped his jaw back into place. Piccolo zanzokened to one side of Ice, and Tolden zanzokened to the other side. The battle picked up once again, the sounds of battle rebervating across the forest.  
  
Kaio-sama stood on his small planet at the end of Snake Way, his hands behind his back. "You know Bubbles," King Kai remarked to his monkey, "The Kaio-Ken may be what decides this battle." Bubbles scratched his head and went back to chasing Gregory around the planet. The blue man behind the sunglasses was worried, he didn't know if the Kaio-Ken times 4 and Piccolo's strength and skill would be enough. King Kai sighed and laid down in a lawn chair.  
  
Back on Earth the battle was a complete toss-up. First Piccolo and Tolden would be winning, then Ice would take over. Tolden flew back from the fight and a large ki disk appeared.  
  
"KIENZAN!" Tolden shouted as he threw the Kienzan at Ice. Piccolo got in the way and lost an arm, and Ice also was missing his left arm as the Kienzan flew by. Piccolo smirked and regenerated his arm for the second time. Ice groaned in pain and flew towards the Nameks.  
  
Tolden knew that the battle would be going their way now that Ice had one arm. Tolden and Piccolo savagely attacked Ice, exploiting his left side. Piccolo grunted in satisfaction as his diving kick snapped several of Ice's ribs. Ice kicked Piccolo's face in, and Piccolo fell to the ground, his face streaming green blood.  
  
Something in Tolden told him that now was the time to destroy Ice.   
  
"RED DESTROYER!!!!" Tolden yelled. A second later Ice watched in horror as a huge red ki blast enveloped him and silenced him forever.  
  
Tolden knew that he had to get to the senzu, because that attack had almost killed him. Tolden crawled over to Piccolo, and first forced and senzu down the uncouncious Namek-jin's throat, then ate his. Piccolo stood up, clutching his head, and Tolden felt his energy coming back.  
  
"You did it, Tolden." Piccolo smiled.  
  
Piccolo walked over to the ashes of Ice and blasted them into atoms.   
  
Back on Kaio-sama's planet, Kai stood up and yelled, "They did it!" Bubbles and Gregory briefly stopped, shrugged and went back to playing.  
  
On Kami's lookout and on Korin's Tower the grower of Senzu beans and the Guardian of the Earth, Dende, stopped and smiled in pride. Dende whispered, "I knew they could do it."  
  
Tolden and Piccolo worked the kinks out of their necks. Finally Piccolo spoke. "We are much stronger for that battle. However, we are still not strong enough. Follow me."  
  
They flew for what seemed like hours until they reached a tower in the sky.  
  
Piccolo walked over to another Namek and said, "I want you to meet Dende, Guardian of the Earth."  
**END CHAPTER 5**  
  
Chapter 6: Origin of Gero  
  
Like It? Hate It? email comments at thecrock0@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Namek Savior, Chapter 6: Origin of Gero  
  
Dr. Gero paced his lab. Ever since he had his body reinstated, he had this insatible need to moce around. He even put off his plans 1 time a week and trained. Gero thought back to the time when Jinzougen 17 had kicked his head off........  
  
Gero's central memory core HAD survived #17 destroying his head, but when Muari No Trunks exploded his lab, Gero's head blew up. Luckily he had a second memory core that has his memories transmitted in a second lab about 3 miles away. After the incident, Gero found out that his internal clock had measured it had been 4 months since 17 had destroyed the lab. Immediatly he directed the computer he was attached to to start on a new body. This one was to be powerful enough even to kill the spawn of Goku, and it took over 35 years to build. In the mean time Gero had a smaller, weaker one built up. While his body was being built, Gero began working on genetic engineering.  
  
He was looking trough his records, when he remembered that he still had the DNA strands of Frieza and King Cold on file. He started genetically engineering Changelings. Finally 20 years after the project started Gero's project saw fruit. 10 Changelings were created, computer-born perfect. to Gero they were pure art, something that Gero could take pride in.  
  
After about 500 Changelings were made, Dr. Gero's Android body was finished. Finally the Gero Empire was complete! Dr. Gero sent the Changelings to all corners of the world to destroy the strong fighters, who might one day rise up and oppose him. Luckily the Z Fighters were dead, He had all on them on file except for a Namek named Piccolo, but Gero assumed the Namek was long dead.  
  
The Changelings maimed whole cities, even a squad of 7 destroyed a whole country. They were the cream of the crop, Gero's Elites. Gero built a mighty Empire across the world, finally deciding on a location in the center of the world. Gero's throne room was said to be the center of knowledge in the world, with millions of books, computer knowledge of everybody in the world, and at least 15 advisors.  
  
Finally now his empire was complete. Only 35 Changlelings had been lost in his conquest of the world. A low level Changeling and a weak human servant entered the throne room.  
  
"Emporer Gero, Ruler of the Earth." The weaklings implored.  
  
"Shuttup! What is your news?" Gero yelled.  
  
"Well sire, it seems that, well, Ice is dead." The human said.  
  
"What!!!!"  
  
"Yes, they found the bodies of Ice and his squad about 400 miles East of here." The human said.  
  
"ARRGGHH! Guards!" Gero screamed. Two bulky Changelings in blood red uniform showed up as if magic. "Yes, Emporer Gero?" They intoned.  
  
"Him-" Pointing to the human, "Execute." "The Changeling," The low level Changeling gulped. "Dungeons."  
  
The Changeling sighed in relief and the human screamed as they were led away by two of the 25 Elite Gero guard. Gero scowled. Then he came up with a plan.  
  
"Aide." Gero pressed a button and a aide came running. "Take 100 Changelings. Their specific mission is to find the Namek, Tolden."  
  
"Yes, your Highness." the Aide said and left.  
  
Back on Dende's Lookout, Tolden and Piccolo were sparring while Dende looked on, smiling, and Mr. Popo nervously thought of all the damage that he would be repairing. After about 20 minutes, it ended, neither even breathing heavy.  
  
"You are getting better." Piccolo remarked.  
  
"Excuse me, but i have something to say." Dende stepped away from the spot where he liked to observe the Earth, leaning on his staff. "Gero has a new plan. 100 Changeling will be overrunning the Earth shortly, looking for you. There is no way that they'll find you. Piccolo, Tolden, you are welcom to stay were with me and Mr. Popo as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you, Dende-sama." Piccolo said.  
  
Dr. Gero was reading one of the millions of books from the library. He could mentally sift through the millions of other books in his memory, but he preferred using the old fashioned method. A bright idea hit him.  
  
"Aide!"  
  
"Yes, Emporer Gero?" the Aide asked.  
  
"Contact the Science Division for me, Exploration Department." Gero said.  
  
*BEEP* "Exploration Department." A human in a white lab coat answered.  
  
"Lets cut to the chase, human. Have you perfected a one-man space pod?" Gero demanded.  
  
"Well, Emporer Gero, we do have one under reserch, but it'll take about 4 months to perfect." The human replied.  
  
"Good, Good. Make sure it can be mass produced. End transmission." Dr. Gero spun around. Finally his ultimate plan would come true. He would not only rule the Earth, he would rule all of space! He could never die, of cource, so it would be easy to take over all of space, enslave worlds, make an infinate number of people pledge feality to Gero.  
  
Tolden knew all this as Dende had explained it to him all. In four months, the space pod would be ready, and Tolden knew that he would have to destroy Gero Empire's Labs.  
  
Tolden turned to Piccolo. "Lets go train."  
  
Piccolo grinned, and nodded. It was going to be a rough 4 months on Tolden.  
  
*END CHAPTER 6*  
  
Like it? Hate it? email me at thecrock0@hotmail.com  



	6. Chapter 6

Namek Savior: Chapter 7: Four Months Later  
  
Tolden stared off into the distance. Four months had passed, four months of toil and sadness as Tolden watched Gero tighten his grip on the world. Training in a room called the Room of Spirit and Time, where you can stuff a whole year of training into one day, he had discovered something. Piccolo had told him a legend of Namek tribes of old.  
  
"Long, long ago, Namek elders said that the gods told them that one day a Namek called the Namek Savior would come." Piccolo said, "He would not only save the Nameks, but the whole universe too."  
  
The legend of the Namek Savior facinated Tolden. A Namek that was the strongest being in the galaxy? /We could use him now./ Tolden thought.   
  
Tolden had grown more powerful than what Piccolo and Dende predicted. Training was brutal, but the eisaly noticeable improvement in Tolden's skills had well been worth it.  
  
"We are leaving soon." Piccolo causually remarked. "This decides the outcome of the universe. If we succeed, then infinate innocent lives will be saved. Do you want what happened to Toola happen to the rest of the universe because a One-man space pod containing a Changeling lands on a planet and plants a Gero Empire flag in the ground?"  
  
Dende stood up. "If you don't succeed, then Gero Empire will go far and beyond the Furiza empire. You may not have been alive then, but i was and i was horrified and frustrated that i couldn't do anything to stop it."   
  
"So, what is the plan?" Tolden questioned.  
  
"We fly in, and try to destroy as much technology and scientists that we can before Gero's soldiers get in there. Just destroy as much as you can, this action will choose if our people, the Nameks, live in peace or die." Piccolo walked to the edge of Dende's Lookout and stared off into the distance.  
  
"Good luck." Mr. Popo and Dende said.  
  
Piccolo flew off and Tolden followed him. /Don't worry Toola./ Tolden thought. /I won't let them get to space./  
  
After about 25 minutes of flying they were at the capital. A large sign caught Tolden's eye that said, "Those who go against his Mightyness Emporer Gero will be executed." Tolden shuddered at what he saw. All around people were living in poverty. The people who had chosen to side with Gero were now Police who were everywhere.  
  
Tolden and Piccolo made sure not to be seen. Finally, after another 30 minutes of sneaking around, they came across Gero Labrotories.  
  
"Dende gave us good instructions, huh, Piccolo?" Tolden remarked. Piccolo was silent and began to charge up.  
  
80 seconds later, Gero Labs lay in a heap of ashes. Piccolo twitched.  
  
"Quick Tolden, here come at least 75 high power levels!" Piccolo said urgently. "Hide your Ki!"   
  
After being summoned to lead the squad that was to check out the explosions, Cube had sped towards the site. Cube thought that they only needed a couple of Changelings, but Gero had insisted.  
  
"No. Tolden and Piccolo are there. Go." Gero commanded.  
  
So now Cube was stuck tearing apart the city too look for two Nameks who presented no threat to the Gero Empire.  
  
Piccolo and Tolden had finally managed to escape the city. Back on Dende's lookout, Dende asked them how it went. "Perfect." Tolden said, grinning. Piccolo was more sceptical about it. "Don't be so sure." he warned.  
  
Dr. Gero sat in his throne room. A buzz came from his seceratary. "Dr. Gero, Line 2."   
  
Gero picked it up. "Yes?"  
  
"Emporer Gero, we have good news. We were bringing the space pod prototype to you when the attack happened. We lost the plans, but still have 8 one man prototypes left."  
  
"Good. Load the Changelings in and send them with orders to take over the 8 nearest planets and hold them until we can send more out." Gero commanded.  
  
Dende told Piccolo and Tolden all this, as Dende had gravely told them when they got back.  
  
"Before she died, Bulma gave us a small spaceship that would hold a small crew in it, in case it was ever needed. Let me show you this." Mr. Popo said.  
  
Mr. Popo lead them to a small open air area. He pressed a button and the spaceship came up, with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. It opened up and Piccolo and Tolden walked in. "I can modify it so instead of a large food holder, there will be a water tank." Mr. Popo said.  
  
He muttered a few words and said, "It is done."  
  
"I'm coming with. I always wanted to see the stars, even as a little Namek. Mr. Popo will be a more than capable Guardian in our absense." Dende said.  
  
"I'd much rather that you stayed, Dende, but i know that once you make up your mind, nothing can change it. Good luck." Mr. Popo said.  
  
Piccolo, Tolden, and Dende climbed in thier spaceship and launched off for space. "We have a mission now," Piccolo said, "Find the Changelings."  
  
**End Chapter 7**  
  
Like it? Hate it? email comments to thecrock0@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 8: Too late? 


End file.
